


Drabbles

by miagirl3



Series: My One True Love [4]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Explicit Language, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: That's all it is just a few drabbles about this adorable wholesome ship
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Series: My One True Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Drabbles

**_ Fuck being Normal _ **

"You know sometimes I really hate people, " Bart told Jamie.

"Well yeah they can get annoying, but you do know that your a person to, right," Jamie informed him.

"I know that I'm a person. I'm just not a normal person," Bart told him.

"Then fuck being normal!," Jamie told him rasing his fist in the air while jumping.

"Fuck Normality," Bart told him at the same time while copying his movements.

**_ Heterosexual _ **

Jamie and Bart were at the mountain just lounging around with some of the other members. They were both dating, but neither one has come out to the team yet, except for the bats. Well, because the bats just know everything.

Garfield walked into the living space trying to find the two, we he did he had a big grin on his face. "Yo Bart," he said while waving his hand over. Bart waved back acknowledging that he heard him.

Garfield walked over and looked at them.

"Wow you two are so boring," he told them.

"We're bored. What are we suppose to do?," Jamie asked.

"We could go to the park and pick up some chicks," Garfield suggested.

Bart took this as a perfect moment to come out. He put his hand to his chest acting like he was offended, he wasn't really and spoke, "How dare you presume I'm heterosexual."

With that he and Jamie waled away laughing while Bart was confused and shocked.

**_ Yes Homo _ **

Wally was watching Bart and Jamie being the best whatever he is to bart, and because Barry asked him to, as Bart doesn't know this version of Central City.

Wally knew that the two were dating and was internally laughing at their antics.

Jamie put his arm around Bart's waist as they walked while saying no homo.

They got ice cream, Bart fed some to Jamie saying no homo.

Jamie saw Bart getting cold and put his jacket over bart saying no homo.

Bart grabbed his hand while saying no homo.

Jamie kissed bart on the check saying no homo.

Bart kissed Jamie on the lips and said no homo.

They finally got home and Jamie had to leave bart. He gave him another kiss saying no homo.

Bart gave him a kiss while saying I love you, but also adding yes homo at the end.

They said their goodbyes and Jamie turned into Blue Beetle and flew back to his house.

That was how the day went to Wally. He may not of understood why they said no homo, but to him it was just so damn funny every time they did it and for Bart to say yes homo after the whole day they said no homo together was just so hilarious, but he stayed quiet he didn't want to ruin the moment. He knew when he saw them on the doorstep that they would last forever.


End file.
